User blog:Gamerz1436/My Resignation post :(
Good Afternoon everyone I'm writing this post to declare that I'm officially resigning from the Jailbreak Wiki. This isn’t an April fool’s prank but ever since Jailbreak started going through this downward slope, the lack of quality updates brought to the game has brought this once thriving community to its knees, and after months thinking about the future of the wiki and whether or not it was worth my time staffing this slowly fading community, when there are other things I could be doing with my time rather than staying here with the absolutely trashed reputation and lack of respect from the wiki community.' I hope the wiki staff team understands why I made this decision to resign. ' To simply put, I lost the passion that I once had when Jailbreak was thriving, when I wrote whole sorries of Jailbreak suggestions to send over to the Jailbreak devs for them to read, editing at least 20 pages a day. I haven’t played Jailbreak in many months after going out in the most spectacular way in the game’s history (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C3Vg6CKyhY ). I feel like a fresh start, a new beginning elsewhere without as trashed as a reputation I have here will benefit me as an individual. This game has had such a huge impact on my life the past 2 1/2 years but things can't last forever, even if I still believe there where simple things the Jailbreak devs could have done in order to prevent the game from declining as much as it has. I understand that Jailbreak can't make Asimo3089 and badcc millions of dollars for the rest of their lives and I understand why badcc made the decision to go to college, in order to continue making a living. I had lots of fun and learned a whole lot from staffing a wiki and I would like to thank everyone who supported me and made this eventful journey inside of Roblox Jailbreak possible. I will never a single part of my journey inside of Roblox Jailbreak nor the people that I once looked up to. If Jailbreak happens to somehow make a huge comeback or a sequel that addresses all the issues of the current Jailbreak, I may consider returning. I wish the wiki community and staff team the best of luck moving forward and I hope to see this community rise back to its former glory sometime in the near future. Special Thanks to these individuals for making this journey as eventfull as it is: Mark- '''I would have never been brought out of permanent exile without you supporting me through the despite all the troubles I've brought uppon the wiki these past couple months. I hope you find a way to bring this community up on its feet before the discord drama got the better of us. '''Evita- '''I would have never lightened up and dug myself into my self made a deep hole without your help and words of advice. I wouldn't have done it without you '''Bayat- '''I learned a whole lot during my time staffing the Official Jailbreak discord server, and I hope to use what I've learned from the short time I've staffed there, later on. Thanks for giving me this amazing opportunity to mod your discord server, even if I didn't fulfill your expectations, and my infamously mentally breaking down over not making the cut. '''Light- '''I don't know where I will end up if you didn't spend the time to create and build up this wiki community to where it is today. I wish you and your wiki staff team the best of luck finding a way to bring the community back up to its feet and it's an absolute honor staffing your wiki as long as I have. '''Amy- '''You encouraged me to stay active and motivate me to continue staying active for a long time with the dedication and hard work you put in this wiki. Keep up the good work. '''And special thanks to the individuals I forgot to mention who stood by my side this whole time. If you want to simply say goodbye or give me any more words of advice before I move on in life, feel free to do so on the wiki discord server with @Gamerz1436, or simply comment on the blog post message wall and thanks again to everyone who spent the time reading my very last Jailbreak wiki blog post and understand why I choose to make this big decision. Category:Blog posts